Bomber And Kindness
by AnimeFreex
Summary: Not much of a summary. The Crimson Alchemist is in a run-down area of a city. A young girl falls into his eye, and thinks of her as a perfect thing to use as a bomb, but he soon see's she more than bomb material. M rated for later.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, but i do own Winoa. :3

------------

Looking down at the now dead corpse, which had what looked like it had be blown to pieces, the black haired man who wore a large grin on his face let out a small laugh. He placed his hands in his pockets and turned around and walked out from the dark, blood covered alley where he had killed the civillian man. He looked around, only a few stands of hair hung infront of his eyes. His hair was tied back with a thin hair tie. He sighed slightly, now bored from his excitful show of watching a man explode. Man, he loved watching people go "boom". He looked over his shoulder. He was in the lower part of the city, the bottom of the food chain part of the city. People who were killed were hardly missed, which gave the crazed Crimson Alchemist plenty to kill, all at the tips of his fingers. Now wondering what to do, who to kill, or even where to go, the man who he blew up brought back memories from the war that took place at Ishval. Oh how he loved the sight of blood, the screams of people, the buildings which blew up, most likely crushing the people inside. What a sweet sound. So sweet it was like music to his ears, what a wonderful time he had, killing as many people as he could get his tattooed palms on. He heard voices, then turned around, seeing few people gather to the alley where he made his kill. He smirked a sadistic grin, before turning around and carried on walking. There was nothing. Nothing. the buildings looked like a bomb had already hit them. The people were ugly, dirty things. Thin, everyone of them. He could see why it was in such a sad, poor state, not that he cared. At the moment in time, all he was thinking about is whether there were any people to blow up. Obviously he couldn't do it in the eyes of the bottom of the food chain people. No. He wouldn't want to show such skill and perfection to them, so for now, he would kill secretly. Most of all, it would stop the Military from sticking their annoying noses into the murders.

He found a small, run down bar and walked in. Empty. Apart from a few people. A fat bartender. He'd make a good bomb in his eyes. There were 3 other people. All men and they were talking about some unimportant shit. Why would he want to bother listening in on their conversations? To see which would make a good bomb maybe? He laughed in his head at this thought and he walked to the bar, and got a brandy. At least they had alcohol around here. He turned his head to hear the door open.

Walking in through the door was a young, green haired, pink eyed girl. Her skin was fair, and on the left side of her body there was what looked like thin, pink, vine like tattoos. She smiled and walked to the man at the bar, handing him a piece of paper and she blinked once, her eyes made contact with the Alchemist. He wasn't half bad. He had muscle, and his eyes were beautiful. Then she snapped herself out of her stare, looking back at the man who was reading the paper. The Alchemist finished the medium sized glass of Brandy and he stood from the bar stool and he looked at her for a small second. Yes. What a wonderful bomb she'd make. Not that she was one herself. She wasn't thin, skinny. She was more curvy, perfect hips, a nice ass and a perfect pair of breasts. Great. Now he was thinking like a certain Homunculus. Greed. What a pain he is. His whores. He never did learn to control himself around a pretty girl. He got rid of that pain now. Well, he hoped so. If not, he'd have to get ride of the green haired girl before he could lay his hands on her. Pure looking. Thats what she looked like. Pure and untouched. She wouldn't be if Greed got his hands on her. It would be such a shame to see a work of art, gone like that. She's make a great bomb. She was by far the most beautiful girl here, in this run down area.

Then it hit him. WHY? Why would such a lovely looking girl be in such a gloomy, horrid area like this? He walked down the road, feeling the roughness of the road under his boots. He frowned, then looked at his palms. Ahead. There was a man. On his own. No one was around him, so why not? Bordom can be a killer. And a fucking sadistic killer at that. He smiled at the man, using his politness that he used alot to charm his victims these days. He spoke to the man and asked him if he could borrow a house phone. If he had one. Which he did. And that was that.

Walking down the opposite way he walked, the young green haired girl smiled, then turned her head when he heard an explosion noise. She turned fully and ran up the road. Then stopped when she saw a collapsed building. It wasn't a big building. But it was in ruins, then looked around. Seeing no one and she frowned and ran up the road more. She didn't see a soul and she sighed. She closed her eyes, then walked down the road, going back the way she came, then looked at the building, only to have her arm grabbed and she was pulled onto another road. She looked up and blinked slowly at the man. He had dark spikey hair, and a big grin, with pointy teeth. She laughed slightly, seeing his face close to hers.

"Hey there little babe", He grinned, looking at her in the eyes. What beautiful eyes. What a beautful girl. Until he saw the blue tattoo on her right thigh. He looked at his tattooed hand, then back down and his eye twitched, then he looked at her. Crap. That is what he thought "You're Envys little opposite... arn't you?" He asked.

She nodded slowly "Greed" She said "Living upto your name. I know your Greed because i've already met Lust. And you arnt her" She said "Now, if you dont mind, I'll be going" she said, about to walk off, then she felt a hand wrap around her waist and she was pulled onto his chest and she looked up at him, blushing slightly "Put me down!" She yelled.

"What would be the fun in that?" He asked, grinning at her. "Your a very pretty girl. Who cares if your basically a sister to my brother" He said, bringing his face close to hers when a small explosion could be heard. He frowned, putting her on her feet and he frowned, seeing the man he didnt want to see again "Kimblee" He said.

"Kimblee...?" She blinked slowly.

-------

My first chaper of the story, hope it's okay. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

The green haired girl blinked slowly, looking at the long black haired man she saw previously at the bar further down the road. She looked up at Greed and pulled away from him, frowning up at him. He to, was basically her half brother if you thought about it. She was Envys virtuous opposite, so they were half brother and sister, despite the fact she was actually human. She stretched, then narrowed her eyes at Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist, then at the collapsed building behind him and she clentched her fists and looked down at the ground, then back up slowly.

"You were the one who made that building collapse. And you were the one who killed that man up in that alley, weren't you?" She asked him, her voice having a hissing sound to it.

He laughed slightly, a grin wide on his face. He raised an eyebrow at her "Maybe", He said "And i could easily do that to you", He said.

She frowned at his grin and tone of voice, and how he seemed so happy to have possibly killed someone and caused a building to collapse. "If your gonna blow things up, go do it somewhere else!" She said.

"What would be the fun in going somewhere else, when this pathetic excuse of a town is here to be destroyed. No one will bother to check, and no one would be missed" He grinned.

Greed looked down at the younger, smaller girl, who he actually had no interest in doing stuff to, like he would much rather have an 'experianced' girl, well, woman. Little girls like Winoa wouldn't interest him, and she was sort of related to him, another reason he couldn't do anything to her. It was silent. Kimbley still had his happy grin on his face from when he blew the wrecked house down. Finally the silence was broke by the Crimson Alchemist.

"Greed, nice to see your still alive and well" He said, grinning, and seeing the tall homunculus frown at him. "Oh, of course your alive, but your not too well from our last meeting. How is everyone?".

Winoa looked up at Greed and she could see the annoyance on his face, and the wanting to kill Kimbley. She lived here and looked after a few of the children that lived there. She walked to him and looked up at him "I'll say it again, leave and find somewhere else to g-" She stopped when she felt his hands on her shoulders and she froze.

He leaned into her ear and smirked "There's only one thing i'd like to do to shut you up..." He said, then stood straight "And thats to make yo-" He stopped talking when a fist hit his cheek and he head went to the side, and a small stream of blood dripped from his mouth.

Greed frowned and looked at him, then pushed Winoa to the side, then grabbed Kimbley and pushed him up against the wall and tightened his grip "I suggest you take your hands off my lil' sister, and don't talk to me about the others".

"Ha! Sister?" Kimbley asked, his grin growing more "Oh, how wonderful to see Greed caring about someone, especially a girl, without wanting something from her, how sweet" He said, then gulped when he felt Greeds grip go tighter.

Winoa looked at Greed, then stood up and pulled on his arm. "Greed. It's not worth it" She said "Just go" She said, looking up at him.

He looked down at the young teenager, then dropped Kimbley to the floor, then he leaned to Winoa's face "You always were too nice, even to people who you hate" He said "See? Why not become one of me? Why not become a homunculus? You're far to nice".

"Well, im happy being who i am, and i wont change that, thanks for the offer, but i don't think so" She growled.

He laughed, then shrugged and turned around "If you get blown into a million pieces, dont blame me"

"Oh dont worry about me, he aint gonna lay a finger on me" She said, watching he walk off, then looked at Kimbley "I may generally be nice to people, but someone like you, i wont be so nice to" She said.

He laughed, then stood up slowly and looked down at her, then smirked and he wiped the blood off his cheek. "You've got a mouth on you, you should really learn to control it, or you'll end up in a sticky situation" He laughed, then turned around and slowly walked off.

She narrowed her eyes and ran after him "Only when im around people like you" She said "People who dont care about other people or themselves, your a selfish idiot!" She yelled, then let out a small cry as she fell her back pushed against the wall and his hands press against her shoulders.

He smiled and leaned his head close to her so he was only a few centermeters from her face, then he grinned "How old are ya kid?" He asked, looking into her pink eyes.

"I'm 15" She said, looking at him and feeling his well tones chest push against her. She gulped and looked at his hands, then up at him and she frowned "Let me go..."

"Why? Scared? Worried your about to be blown up?" He asked, then stepped back and walked off down the way to the run down bar.

She stood there and shook and she slid down the wall and she breathed softly "Haa... what an odd day, and an odd way to almost die..." She said, then shook her head, then stood up and looked around "Well at least my day is almost over and when i get home... i can get some sleep" She said, bowing her head slightly and she sighed "As long as i dont bump into him again, i'll be fine" 


End file.
